


The Grey Wardens of Ferelden

by Emiko_Yamagata



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU where there's more than one Warden recruited, Gen, Multi, Other, probably gonna be angsty later on haha whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Yamagata/pseuds/Emiko_Yamagata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Origins,Duncan recruits one of many people to join the Grey Wardens. Why only the one,though? In this story,I change some of the plotlines,but they should still be recognizable!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal is Orzammar's Favorite Passtime

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy please share this,leave a comment or kudos! Thanks!

Serana Aeducan paced around her chambers when Gorim entered. "We have time fo-",before he could finish his sentence the woman began laughing. Pinning her medium length crimson hair in small buns,she placed her daggers on her sides and pulled on her noble gown. With a smile,she headed towards the door with Gorim scrambling after her.

"My lady?"  Finally catching up to her,Gorim slightly relaxed. "My lady,would you rather shop or go to the Provings?" With a grin on her face,Serana marched passed the merchant stalls towards the Commons. Groaning,Gorim followed the second eldest child of the Aeducans.

"Your father hopes that a man at the proving will 'sweep you off of your feet'. That's why the matches are being held today."  A snort. "Should I tell him I already have a man?" "Sure,I'll wear a sign that says 'assassinate me now'." Both of them were still laughing when they took their seats at the Provings.

"You heard of the incident,didn't you Lady Aeducan?" Turning her head,Serana noticed the Provings Master talking to her. "A casteless dwarf competed in the Provings,and won!" Confused,she rose an eyebrow. "Casteless can't compete. Everyone knows that." Gorim cleared his throat. "She snuck in."

A few matches later,Serana left to attend the feast,with a smile. A casteless female dwarf managed to defeat everyone of her opponents in the Provings...impressive.

 

Sod it! Serana plunged a dagger into a darkspawn's neck. Bhelen betrayed her. Her own sodding brother betrayed her. Said she killed Trian,why would she do that?! She swore she was the only one who seemed to respect him in the whole city. Her own men betrayed her... And now here she was,stricken from all of the records,fighting darkspawn for her life. Harrowmont seemed to be the only to believe her,not that he did anything.

What's that she hears? Talking? Following the sound of the voices,Serana picked up her feet and began running. Stumbling out of a path she tackled a darkspawn and stabbed it in the eye.  Looking to her left,she spotted the Grey Wardens from earlier.

"Lady Aeducan?" As she cast her gaze down,Duncan realized what must have happened. He invited her to join the Wardens,to which she accepted. He mentioned that he had someone she may want to meet.


	2. Mages Can Have Fun,Too

Cordelia's sight was blurry,and her mind hazy. It was time for her....No. Her Harrowing. She tried to call out to someone,anyone. Jowan,Lenae,no one answered. Her short blonde hair was sticking up everywhere possible,due to her being pulled out of bed.

_**"If you fail,apprentice, we will cut you down."** _

The words had echoed through her mind as she entered the fade. After what felt like years,she finally felt herself being to wake up again. Suddenly she heard a voice. "J-Jowan?",she weakly sputtered out the words. "I'm glad you're alright. You were gone all night. What was it like?" Shaking her head,she sat up. "Jowan,I can't tell you. I'm sorry." 

"Irving's looking for you regardless...I'll let you go talk to him." As he left,Cordelia struggled to remember the way to Irving's quarters. She fell over twice before another apprentice helped her up to his quarters,leaving right when she began to talk to him.

After escorting a Grey Warden named Duncan to his quarters,Jowan appeared down the hall. Walking towards him,Cordelia smiled. "Hi Jowan,do you need something?" Without a word,he pulled his friend down towards the Chapel and explained how he was going to be made tranquil. 

Unsure of what to do,Cordelia ran down the hall to the library in search of Lenae. The other mage was sitting at a table close to Eadric an elf,like herself. "Lenae!" Glancing up for a second,the human smiled. "Cori,what are you doing here?" Taking a seat,the elven mage exhaled. "What was your Harrowing like? Did you feel sick after?" Cordelia smiled at the fact that Lenae was trying to distract her,even without knowing what was upsetting her. It was one of her best qualities.

"It went well,I didn't get sick. I um..met a mouse?" Lenae let out a small chuckle as she turned the page in her book. "Ah,him. Say he was an apprentice?" Cordelia cocked her head to the side,and remembered she had taken her Harrowing two years ago. "I forgot you took your Harrowing already...does he do that to everyone?" 

"Of course.They are there to tempt you. Just remember:they can't possess you if you don't say yes. Now,what's upsetting you?"  "Jowan's going to become tranquil." The always worn smile faded,and she stopped reading. "Lenae?"  Closing her book,she sighed. "Do it."  Lenae took the elf's hand in her own,as her brown eyes darkened with pain. "Do it,Cordelia. Save him,whatever it takes."  Lenae stood up to leave,smiling at her friend ."Thank you for trusting me,Cori."

 

He lied to her. He did practice blood magic,and now she was being sent away with Duncan,to join the Grey Wardens. It was that,or stay and likely become Tranquil.


	3. The Elves Do Not Forget

Adlyna Tabris was a slender elf with light brown hair,which she wore in a small ponytail. Her mother had trained her from a young age how to use a bow properly,and where to shoot in order to kill someone instantly. After her mother died,she began to pick up bows less and less,and eventually completely forgot how to use one altogether. The alienage was usually quiet due to the humans not wanting to be there.

But today was different. Today,Adlyna was to be married. Today,she became an adult. Stepping outside of the small house she shared with her father,only to be greeted by the smell of the Alienage. It was awful. They were mostly poor. They were hated. They were feared. And they didn't care. As she began searching for her cousin,she spotted Dilwyn and her husband,Gethon. Both smiled as she approached them. After a conversation that she had been hoping to avoid,the couple gave her money as a gift. She generously accepted,when she noticed Nessa and her family packing their belongings onto a cart.

"Where are you going?",she quietly asked the family.Nessa's father replied Ostagar,and wouldn't even talk about accepting any money from her. She shook her head as she left. "Wait!" Glancing to her right,Adlyna spotted Nessa. "We...Please,we need your help. My father,he won't..." as she trailed off she turned her attention to the ground,scared of the situations that could happen at the King's camp. "I'll talk to him." Pulling away,the younger elf walked back to the man. "Nessa can't go. She has to sta-" ,the man laughed. "I'm not speaking for myself." He sighed and glanced up at his daughter,then back to the elf in front of him.

"She can stay with my father.",she sputtered out. _Shit._ 'Your father-Cyrion-would allow her to stay with him?",without thinking once more,she said yes. "I...Tell your father thank you." He began to unload Nessa's belongings off the cart. Nessa grinned and hugged her friend. "Thank you!!"  
 

Adlyna headed towards her cousin,and mentally prepared herself for the wedding. "Please let this day go by fast." 

 

"The arl's family just got a bit smaller," Adlyna quipped as she noticed the guards arriving in the Alienage. They were there to ask about the "bloodbath" at the arl of Denerim's estate. 

 


End file.
